my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chowder/Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
Cast *Chowder as Mac *Mung Daal as Bloo *Panini as Frankie *Schnitzel as Eduardo *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Wilt *Truffles as Coco *Gir (from Invader Zim) as Cheese *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Mr. Herriman *Sandy Cheeks (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Madame Foster *Tracy (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Louise *Bliss (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Goo (Both are black) *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Terrence *Zira (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Duchess *Stewie Griffin (from Family Guy) as Bendy (Both get very evil sometimes) *Chloe Carmichael (from The Fairly OddParents) as Berry *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Nemesis *Zurg (from Toy Story) as World *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Red *Vicky (from The Fairly OddParents) as Bratty Girl (from House of Bloo's) *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Crackers (from Mac Daddy) (Both pink) *Wanda (from The Fairly OddParents) as Duchess' Mother *Cosmo (from The Fairly OddParents) as Duchess' Father *Wubbzy (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) as Bouncer *HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Little Lincoln *Captain Gantu (from Lilo and Stitch) as Moose *Chip Skylark (from The Fairly OddParents) as Dr. Benjamin Edward Factor III Esquire, DDS *Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) as The Extremeasaurus *Mandark's Minions (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Scribbles *Cookie Monster (from Sesame Street) as Uncle Pockets *Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Purple Bear Imaginary Friend (Both are bears) *Cassie (from Dragon Tales) as Fluffer Nutter *Apollo (from Pajanimals) as Creaky Pete *Splash (from Splash and Bubbles) as Billy the Squid *Baby (from Go, Baby!) as Big Baby (Both are babies) *Daddy Pig (from Peppa Pig) as Kip Snip *Brock (from Pokemon) as Chief Hoseynose *Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (from Rugrats) as Two Headed Imaginary Friend *Buddy (from Dinosaur Train) as One Eye Green Imaginary Friend *Rudolph (from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964)) as Green Giant Slime Imaginary Friend *Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as Orange Furball Looking Imaginary Friend *Leo (from Little Einsteins) as Caterpillar Imaginary Friend *Tinky Winky (from Teletubbies) as Green Imaginary Friend with Vacuum Cleaner Head *Frosty (from Frosty the Snowman) as Purple Bear Looking Imaginary Friend *Moose A. Moose (from Moose and Zee) as Jackie Khones *The Ferocious Beast (from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) as Bloppypants *June (from Little Einsteins) as Eurotrish *Tweety (from Looney Tunes) as Pizza (from Seeing Red) *Yo (from Fanboy and Chum Chum) as Female News Reporter *Kimi Finster (from Rugrats) as Nurse Valerosa *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Stupid the Talking Dog (from Who Let the Dogs In?) *Nate (from Small Potatoes) as Brown Dog (from Who Let the Dogs In? and Cookie Dough) *Mr. Grouper (from Bubble Guppies) as Weather Reporter (from Squeeze the Day and Something Old, Something Bloo) *Diablo (from Sleeping Beauty) as Tabby (from Read 'Em and Weep) *Dentist Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Dentist (from Cheese a Go-Go) *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Braces Bloo (from Bloo's Brothers) *Other Pokemon (from Pokemon) as Bloo's Brothers *Trains (from Thomas and Friends) as Terrence’s Friends (from Eddie Monster) *Geoffrey (from Toys R Us) as Librarian *Wayne (from Higglytown Heroes) as Head Librarian *And More Category:Chowder Parodies Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Parodies Category:Parodies